


Vois la vie en Rose

by Tael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tael/pseuds/Tael
Summary: Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, ma famille est vraiment grande, et je vous la présente ici. Oh, et je vais peut-être aussi vous raconter la vie d'une enfant de star, je vous jure que ce n'est pas tous les jours la joie.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, écrite quand j'avais 14 ans. Bonne lecture !

Je m'appelle Rose. Je suis une sorcière, et mes grands-parents maternels sont des Moldus, tout comme leurs ancêtres. Je mène une vie normale. Du moins, la plus normale que je puisse. Quand je dis « normale », j'entends par là que j'ai un père, une mère, un frère, des grands-parents, des oncles et des tantes, des cousins et des cousines. Nous sommes tous en plutôt bonne santé et je n'ai pas à sauver le monde, donc ma vie est plutôt normale, mais elle reste différente de la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.  
Je suis en première année depuis un mois, et j'ai déjà dédicacé une dizaine de cartes de Chocogrenouilles de Ronald, Billius Weasley et Hermione, Jean Granger Weasley.

J'y vais peut-être un peu trop vite, il faut d'abord que je vous présente un peu ma famille…

J'ai un père, une mère, un frère, deux grands-pères, deux grand-mères, cinq oncles, quatre tantes, quatre cousins et six cousines. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler une famille nombreuse.

Du côté de ma mère, j'ai un grand-père et une grand-mère. Normal, me diriez-vous, mais ils sont tous deux Moldus, tous deux dentistes, et ils vivent en Australie. Ma mère est fille unique et elle est donc une sorcière née Moldue.

La famille de mon père est plus longue à décrire.  
Son père et sa mère sont deux sorciers dits de sang-pur, mais avant que je naisse, les autres « sang-purs » les traitaient de « traîtres à leur sang ». Ils ont eu six fils et une fille.  
L'aîné s'appelle William, tout le monde le surnomme Bill, moi, je l'appelle oncle Will ou Willy. Il travaille pour les banques Gringotts un peu partout dans le monde, mais il essaye de rester en Grande Bretagne. Il s'est marié avec Fleur Delacourt, une Française qui a du sang de Vélane et qui a participé au même Tournoi des Trois (quatre) Sorciers qu'oncle Harry. Ensemble, ils ont eu deux filles et un fils. Ils ont appelé l'aînée Victoire car elle est née un an, jour pour jour, après qu'oncle Harry ait tué Voldemort. Vous avez frémis ? Moi, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec ma mère qui le dit, tout comme oncle Harry et plusieurs autres personnes, mais mon père continue de frémir. C'est drôle, j'aime bien le taquiner comme ça ! Mais je m'éloigne… Leur deuxième fille s'appelle Dominique et le petit dernier s'appelle Louis. Ils vivent dans une maison nommée la chaumière aux coquillages…  
Le deuxième fils porte le prénom de Charles bien que tout le monde le surnomme Charlie. Il ne s'est jamais marié et ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire ! Il dit en avoir assez avec Tante Gin' et sa maman, les dragons étant ses amis de toujours. Il voyage dans le monde pour s'occuper d'eux.  
Le troisième fils est oncle Percy. Perceval, Ignatus de son vrai nom. Il est haut placé au Ministère de la magie et a eu du mal à se faire pardonné, même si je ne connais pas l'histoire complète à ce sujet-là. Il a épousé Tante Audrey et ils ont eu deux enfants, deux filles nommées Molly, comme mamie, et Lucy. Comme ça, tous finissent par un « y » : Percy, Audrey, Molly et Lucy.  
Le quatrième, ou devrais-je dire « les » quatrièmes, sont Fred et George. Ils sont jumeaux et ce sont eux qui ont ouvert la boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ». Malheureusement, peu avant la deuxième guerre des sorciers, George a perdu son oreille droite et pendant la guerre, Fred a perdu la vie. A ce qu'il paraît, il est mort en faisant une blague, le sourire aux lèvres, tel le rigolo qu'il était. Depuis, oncle George ne s'est toujours pas remis complètement de cette perte. Sa fiancée est Angelina Johnson. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils ont eu un fils qu'ils ont appelé Fred, en la mémoire d'oncle Fred, et une fille, qu'ils ont appelée Roxanne. Fred m'a déjà confié que c'était difficile de porter le prénom d'un défunt.  
Enfin vient mon père, de son surnom, Ron, de son nom complet, Ronald, Billius. Il a épousé maman, soit Hermione Granger et ensemble, ils ont eu une fille, moi, et un fils, Hugo.  
La dernière de la fratrie est tante Gin', surnommée par tout le monde Ginny, elle s'appelle en réalité Ginevra, Molly. Ginevra, et pas Virginia. Elle a épousé le Survivant, l'Élu, ou tous les surnoms que vous lui trouverez, je parle bien sûr d'oncle Harry, plus connu sous le nom de « Harry, James, Potter ». Ensemble, ils ont eu trois enfants : James, Sirius Albus, Severus et Lily, Luna. Chacun de ces prénoms a une explication. « James, Sirius » : James est le prénom du père d'oncle Harry. Sirius est le prénom du parrain d'oncle Harry. Ils sont tous les deux morts. « Albus, Severus » : Ce sont les prénoms des deux directeurs de Poudlard durant la scolarité d'oncle Harry et de tante Gin', qui sont morts aujourd'hui. « Lily, Luna » : Lily est le prénom de la mère défunte d'oncle Harry et Luna est le prénom d'une amie un peu bizarre de nos parents, qui a le même âge que tante Gin' et était à Serdaigle. Cela ne sert à rien que je vous présente plus cette famille, puisque vous lisez bien sûr la Gazette du Sorcier, avec tous ces dossiers rédigés par Rita Skeeter.

Dans ma famille, beaucoup ont fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tante Ange a été poursuiveuse et capitaine de l'équipe avant oncle Harry. Oncles Fred et George ont été l'une des meilleures paires de batteurs. Oncle Ron a été gardien, tante Gin' a été poursuiveuse et capitaine après oncle Harry. Ce dernier a été l'attrapeur le plus jeune de son siècle et capitaine pendant un an, après tante Ange, avant tante Gin'.  
Tous les frères Weasley ont été préfets sauf les jumeaux. Tous les membres de la fratrie ont eu leurs Aspics sauf les jumeaux qui ont quitté Poudlard en plein milieu de leur dernière année et mon papa qui a quitté Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année. Il a accompagné oncle Harry et maman dans une grande quête pour pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Du trio, il n'y a que maman qui soit retournée à Poudlard pour avoir ses Aspics. D'ailleurs, maman aussi a été préfète, en même temps que papa.  
Je crois avoir fait le tour du côté des parents. Du côté des enfants maintenant…

Victoire a 19 ans. Elle a eu ses Aspics et travaille actuellement chez Madame Guipûre. Elle n'est qu'une employée pour l'instant, mais elle espère reprendre la boutique lorsque Madame Guipure se fera trop vieille.  
Dominique, sa sœur, est en 7° année, c'est donc sa dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard.  
Louis, leur frère, est de la même année que Fred. Ils sont tous les deux en 4° année.  
Ensuite vient James, qui est en 3° année.  
Puis Molly et Roxanne, qui sont en deuxième année. Jusqu'à présent, le seul Potter et tous les Weasley sont à Gryffondor –Victoire comprise.  
Enfin, Albus et moi. Nous sommes en 1° année. Avant d'aller à Poudlard, nous avons eu beaucoup de doutes quant à la maison dans laquelle nous allions aller. Mes parents m'avaient déjà rassurée avant le départ du train. Albus n'a jamais osé parler de ses doutes à ses parents, il aura fallu attendre qu'ils soient sur le quai pour qu'il en parle. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, il y a eu la répartition du Choixpeau. Albus est passé bien avant moi, et lorsqu'il a été appelé, j'ai entendu plusieurs « Potter » dans les rangs. Le Choixpeau a fini par crié « Serpentard » et il est allé s'assoir à la table des verts et argents, ce qui a grandement surpris son frère. Je l'ai vu s'assoir à côté d'un garçon très pâle aux cheveux blonds très clairs. Malefoy, Scorpius, si je me rappelle bien. C'est le garçon contre qui m'a mise en garde mon père, avant le départ du train. Lorsque ce fût mon tour de m'avancer et de m'assoir sur le tabouret, j'ai entendu « Weasley » mais aussi « Granger ». Je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça pourtant, mais il est vrai que j'ai hérité de l' « intelligence » de ma mère. Le Choixpeau m'a surprise quand il s'est adressé à moi, par la pensée. Il a d'abord râlé en pestant sur le fait qu'il y ait trop de Weasley et qu'il allait finir par nous mélanger. Il m'a demandé de faire passer le message. Ensuite, il s'est demandé s'il me mettait à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, comme il l'avait fait pour ma mère. J'ai était déçue de ne pas être avec Albus. J'ai attendu longtemps… Avant qu'il ne crie « Serdaigle ». Tout le monde dans la salle a été surpris, certains m'ont applaudie. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi à un Serdaigle, il m'a répondu que j'étais la première Weasley à ne pas finir à Gryffondor, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Je ne savais pas encore quel calvaire j'allais subir…

Ce calvaire, il commença dès le lendemain. Alors que je me rendais en cours de potion, que nous avions en commun avec les Serpentard, pour mon plus grand bonheur, plusieurs élèves, d'autres maisons, mais aussi plus âgés, nous demandaient, à moi et Albus, de signer des cartes de Chocogrenouilles de nos parents. James nous avait prévenus, mais cela m'était sorti de la tête. Pendant quelques jours, James justement, eu du mal à parler à son frère. Le fait qu'il ait atterri à Serpentard et que cela ne le dérange pas, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Nous pûmes tout de même suivre les cours sans problème. Je fis la connaissance de Scorpius, qui était plutôt froid, mais c'est à cause de son éducation. Quand on le connaît bien, il peut être assez sympathique. Il est devenu un ami à Albus, et à moi un peu plus tard. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire de « vrais » amis. Au début, les seuls qui m'approchaient, c'était pour la célébrité de mes parents.


	2. Réunion de famille

Hello :)

Bien, voilà le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il plaise ^^

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR

Bonne lecture!

Aujourd'hui, ce sont les vacances de Noël, et c'est le dernier Dimanche avant la rentrée. Nous sommes au Terrier pour une réunion de famille, avec, en plus, des amis de la famille, ce qui fait du monde. Les adultes sont à table et discutent entre eux. Victoire est avec Teddy, plus loin dans le jardin, à l'écart. Teddy, c'est l'ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, mais aussi le filleul d'oncle Harry. Ses parents sont Tonks et Remus Lupin, ils sont tous les deux morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Fred, Louis, Dominique et James font une sorte de partie de Quidditch en se lançant le souaffle. Pour Dominique et Fred, pas de problème puisqu'ils sont poursuiveurs, mais Louis est batteur et James attrapeur, donc ils ne sont pas habitués. Le frère et la sœur sont contre les deux cousins. Roxanne et Molly les regardent en se demandant si elles jouent ou pas. Albus est à table, il écoute les grands. Lily, Hugo et Lucy attendent que les joueurs de Quidditch descendent de leurs balais pour leur apprendre à voler. Personnellement, j'arrive à tenir sur le balais et à piquer des sprints. Mon père était gardien, pourquoi pas moi ? Je ne serai pas dans la même équipe que mes cousins, mais je m'en fiche. Albus est bien attrapeur de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, on attend avec impatience le match qui affrontera Gryffondor à Serpentard, juste pour voir les deux frères s'affronter.

Comme les amis de la famille sont venus, il y a aussi Neville, qui est le professeur Londubat à Poudlard. Professeur de botanique et directeur de Gryffondor. Pour nous taquiner, en arrivant, il nous a demandé si on avait bien fait nos devoirs. On s'est éclipsés avant d'avoir répondu. Pour ma part, je les ai bien entamés, mais il m'en reste deux, et pour l'un, il me faut un livre qui est dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour le finir. Pour la plupart des autres, ils ont commencé, mais surement pas terminé, c'est les vacances après tout ! Neville est venu avec sa femme, Hannah Londubat, Abbot de son nom de jeune fille, qui tient le Chaudron Baveur. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants, mais je ne sais pas s'ils en veulent ou pas. Luna Scamander est aussi venu, ce qui est rare. D'habitude, elle est en vadrouille dans le monde, à la recherche de créatures plus farfelues les une que les autres. Son époux, Rolf Scamander, est naturaliste, comme Luna. Il est le petit-fils de Newt Scamander. Je pense qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Lui continue l'œuvre de son grand-père et elle, elle vérifie si les créatures dont lui parlait son père existent vraiment. Ils ont deux fils, jumeaux, qui s'appellent Lysander et Lorcan. Ils ont 1 an et c'est moi qui suis en charge de m'occuper d'eux, ce qui ne me dérange pas. Ils sont vraiment calmes et ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort. En tant qu'amie de la famille, Minerva est venue elle aussi, mais, si Neville est agréable, Minerva reste le professeur McGonagall, toujours aussi stricte. C'est parfois un peu désagréable, mais ce qui me dérange plus, c'est qu'elle était à Gryffondor, puis elle a été directrice de cette maison, et donc, quand mes cousins ou cousines montrent qu'ils sont doués sur un balai, elle est contente de voir qu'il y a des chance pour que Gryffondor gagne une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch. Alors que moi, elle s'en fiche, pire, c'est limite si ça l'embête, de voir que les Serdaigle peuvent être sportifs. Albus me comprends, d'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il monte sur un balai pour montrer à quel point il est doué, Minerva a un rictus ennuyé, alors que lorsque c'est Fred ou Dominique qui se font des passes avant de marquer un but, elle a un sourire plus confiant sur le visage. C'est exaspérant. Et bien sûr, personne ne nous comprends. Luna, un peu, mais un tout petit peu, puisqu'elle aussi était à Serdaigle. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu puisqu'elle est toujours dans la lune. Son prénom lui va à merveille !

Bon, puisqu'il me reste un devoir, autant le finir maintenant. Je surveille les jumeaux du coin de l'œil tout en rédigeant ma rédaction sur le filet du Diable. Justement, c'est Neville qui est notre professeur dans cette matière qu'est la botanique. Il nous a demandé un parchemin seulement, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment que je ne réussirais pas à respecter cette consigne. On ne m'a pas encore enlevé de points pour ça, et je doute qu'on le fasse ! Je sors un parchemin et ma plume auto-encrée du sac sans fond de maman et retourne m'assoir auprès des garçons qui jouent avec un ver de terre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Albus vient me voir et me demande de quitter les devoirs pour voler un peu sur un balai avec lui. Je n'en n'ai pas tellement envie, surtout que ma rédaction n'est pas totalement finie, mais je le fais quand même. Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul, mon pauvre Al' ! Je vais donc ranger tout ça, lorsque je reviens, Albus a deux verres d'eau dans les mains. Il m'en tend un, que je boirais avec plaisir, parce que les adultes y sont allés un peu fort sur le sortilège de chaleur ambiante, seulement, au lieu de me laisser le prendre gentiment, Albus me jette l'eau à la figure. J'aurai volontiers répliqué par un petit sort, mais je n'en ai pas encore le droit. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette loi ! Je suis trempe, mais tant pis. Je vais dire à Luna que je voudrais m'amuser un peu, ce qu'elle comprend totalement. Elle appelle donc ses fils à venir près d'elle et moi je m'en vais vers Albus, toujours aussi mouillée. Il prend deux vieux Nimbus 2000 et m'en tend un. Je l'attrape et on s'envole tous deux dans les airs, mais pas trop haut non-plus. Oncle Harry s'approche de nous et lâche son Vif d'or pour entraîner son fils qui part aussitôt à sa poursuite. Oncle Harry se tourne ensuite vers moi. Sachant que j'aimerai rentrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, sans savoir à quel poste, il prend son Éclair de feu et s'envole avec moi. Il prend un Souafle et me l'envoie, pour voir si j'arrive à le rattraper et à sprinter, pour marquer un but ensuite. On fonctionne ainsi pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne garde le Souafle en main. Il regarde l'anneau et je comprends de suite. Je sprinte un maximum pour empêcher le Souafle de passer au travers de l'anneau, mais j'arrive trop tard. Je le rattrape néanmoins avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"C'était pas mal, pour une première année. Tu progresses vite. Peut-être même que tu auras ta place l'année prochaine" me dit-il avec un sourire. Il a l'air confiant et sûr de lui.

C'est vrai que la plupart des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle sont en 7° année. Le gardien, qui a un remplaçant de 5° année, les poursuiveurs, et un batteur. Je peux avoir ma place en tant que gardienne ou poursuiveuse, mais pas batteuse. Je n'ai pas du tout le gabarit. Ni la force, la batte est trop lourde pour moi. Je pourrais être attrapeuse aussi, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. Il serait peut-être temps. Je cherche Albus du regard. Oncle Harry est redescendu et parle Quidditch avec Papa et les autres hommes. Je finis par abandonner, au moment où il me passe sous le nez. Albus n'est pas loin, un course s'engage, mais il a bien plus d'expérience que moi, en deux minutes, il l'a attrapé… Et m'a semée. Je maîtrise un peu les sprints, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'aller aussi vite aussi longtemps. Je pense que gardienne est le meilleur poste que je puisse avoir.

On retourne à table pour boire un peu, l'eau qui mouillait mon T-shirt a été remplacée par de la transpiration, Albus aussi mériterait une bonne douche. Le goûter chez mamie, c'est la meilleure chose qui existe ici, à ma connaissance. Les gâteaux au chocolat sont tout simplement délicieux ! Oncle George a amené pleins de friandises, mais mamie n'a pas l'air totalement d'accord, même quand il certifie qu'elles sont sans danger pour nous. Au final, tout ce qu'il a amené fini remplacé par des Chocogrenouilles et d'autres friandises de chez Honeydukes. J'adore les Chocogrenouilles, c'est trop bon ! Mais je ne fais pas la collection des cartes, alors toutes celles que j'ai, je les donnes à mon frère, et lui n'aime pas trop le chocolat, alors il garde les cartes, mais me donne la moitié du chocolat qu'il reçoit, on tombe d'accord sur un point, et je crois que c'est un des rares.

Je suis plus proche d'Albus que de Hugo. Et ce qui me désole le plus, c'est que le peu que l'on a réussi à tisser entre nous risque d'être complètement détruit lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, puisqu'à tous les coups, il va finir à Gryffondor, pour le plus grand bonheur de McGo… Notre directeur est assez sympathique, bien que très petit. C'est le professeur d'enchantements, et ses leçons sont vraiment faciles. Enfin, c'est moi qui dit ça, demandez à James, il vous dira que c'est d'un ennui… Mais James ne pense qu'au sport, et aux farces. Il a même piqué une carte magique dans le bureau de son père, mais il ne nous l'a jamais montrée, à Albus et moi. Seuls ses amis farceurs ont eu ce privilège. Je n'apprécie pas énormément James, il est beaucoup plus sympathique à la maison qu'à Poudlard. A Poudlard, il fait des farces aux plus faibles, et le pire, c'est que grâce à sa carte, il ne se fait jamais prendre. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit, mais comme je ne l'ai jamais vue, je ne sais pas en quoi cette carte l'aide à ne pas se faire prendre. Minerva le sait, et elle en est un peu exaspérée, mais comme elle n'a aucune preuve, elle ne peut pas le mettre en retenue, ni l'empêcher de se rendre à ses entraînement de Quidditch.

De toute façon, jamais elle ne l'en empêcherait, elle veut trop que la coupe aille dans son ancienne maison. Je ne sais pas comment nous, Serdaigle, sommes perçus par les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, mais Al' m'a dit que, le soir de la répartition, leur préfète leur a prononcé un petit discours disant que les Serdaigle n'étaient pas solidaires, qu'on se livrait une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes, et qu'on était les plus gros bûcheurs. Je me permets de vous dire que les Poufsouffle sont censés être les travailleurs de Poudlard et que nous, Serdaigle, avons justement un moyen de se connaître, de tisser des liens que les autres n'ont pas : là où les autres maisons ont juste un mot de passe à connaître, nous devons répondre à une énigme, et si l'un d'entre nous est bloqué, d'autres Serdaigle arrivent pour réfléchir avec lui, et c'est ainsi que l'on peut trouver un groupe de Serdaigle solidaires devant la porte de la salle commune.


End file.
